Seasons of Love
by Luna Rumbleroar the Warbler
Summary: Kurt and Blaine met in preschool. They soon became best friends, learning about the world together. Burt thinks something's up, but he'll let the boys figure it out on their own. That's a really bad summary, but I'm pretty bad at that. Rated K for now, but it might change in a while.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is turning out not how I expected. I expected it to be mostly fluff, starting in preschool with a chapter a season till they get married or something, but it's getting further. We'll see where it goes. I may still write the other one, though, I really want to. And I've actually never seen RENT, but the title seemed to fit. **

"I don't... wanna... no! Mommy!" Kurt turned around in his little black shoes. He had picked them to match his purple bow tie. His mommy always said to "make a good first impression," and he was pretty sure that included looking his best. The boy he saw, he thought, wasn't doing that well. He was crying _a lot_, Kurt noticed, he was sobbing between words. He didn't want to be here. The boy was pretty, Kurt noticed. He had curly dark hair, it looked like it might be gelled, and pretty golden eyes. Plus, he was wearing a bow tie, too. And a red sweater. Kurt turned to his daddy.

"Daddy, that boy doesn't wanna be here," he told him.

"Yeah, you're right, bud. Why don't you go talk to him? He looks like he could use a friend." Kurt's face lit up.

"Good idea, Daddy!" Kurt ran over to the boy, and promptly introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Kurt. You look sad. Wanna be my friend?"

The boy slowed down his crying and smiled a little. "I didn't wanna come here, but mommy made me," he pouted. "But I think a friend would be nice. Whenever I play in the park the big kids always make fun'a me. I thought here would be the same. I'm Blaine." Blaine was a pretty name, Kurt thought. A pretty name for a pretty boy.

"Wanna go play house?" he asked. Blaine grinned this time. "Yeah!" he exclaimed. The two ran off, and Burt made his way over to the kid's mother.

"Hi," he introduced himself, "I'm Burt. He's Kurt," he nodded toward his son.

"Hello, Burt. Nice to meet you. Lucinda Anderson." the lady smiled, and it looked almost fake, though she did seem nice.

"They seem to be getting along," Burt smiled a the two boys, who seemed to be eating a meal at the little table.

"I suppose," Lucinda said, and Burt could hear the disappointment in her voice. "I just wish he'd play something normal boys do, like football or dinosaurs." This lady was starting to rub Burt the wrong way. He politely excused himself, told Kurt he'd be back in three hours, and left. He couldn't believe his little boy was in preschool already. Pretty soon he'd be in high school, he'd be driving, he'd have a girlfriend. _Or boyfriend_, he thought, _maybe a boyfriend._

Once Blaine had started playing with Kurt, he forgot all about his mommy, until she came over to tell him she was leaving. Now that he had Kurt, he didn't mind. He didn't really want her here anyway. She sort of ignored him sometimes.

"Your daddy's nice," he told Kurt, after he left. "He doesn't mind that you're playing house. My mommy doesn't like it much."

"I guess so," Kurt said, "he makes me cookies sometimes. And he never yells, 'cept when I paint my nails."

Blaine's eyes grew wide. "You paint your nails? My mommy would hit me!"

Kurt looked horrified. "My daddy doesn't really mind," he said, "only sometimes."

Kurt had pretty hair, and eyes, Blaine noticed. And a purple bow tie. "He's really, really nice," Blaine told Kurt. "You're lucky."

Kurt just smiled, and a few minutes later both their parents were there. "Daddy!" Kurt yelled, running over. He hugged him, then started jabbering about his day and Blaine and the food they made during house and the story they read in circle time.

Meanwhile, Blaine walked over to his mommy. He wasn't sure if she'd be mad at him or not. He didn't like it when she was mad, she usually made him cry. "How was your day, Blaine?" she asked.

"Good," he said. "Mommy, I made a friend. He's nice, an' pretty, an' he smells like cherries." Lucinda made a face.

"That's nice, dear," she said. The pair started to walk out, but a man stopped them. Burt, she seemed to remember his name was.

"Hi, Lucinda, was it? Kurt here's been talking about how much fun he had today with Blaine, and I'm sure Blaine had fun too. Do you wanna set a play date up for the two of them?"

Caught off guard, Lucinda could only say, "Sure,... Burt."

"Here's my phone number then, just give me a call," he replied, and him and his son were off.

That Lucinda lady still rubbed him the wrong way, and he couldn't quite grasp why. Besides the fact she wanted Blaine to do something more masculine, because, heck, he wished Kurt would, too.

But it still wasn't fair to them to act like that. The poor kids may have a tough enough life already, without their family turning on him.

From then on, he vowed that he would always support his son, no matter how different he turned out to be.

**A/N: I just came up with that last line, and I quite like it. It's turning into more a Burt/Kurt fluff so far, more than Klaine, but they're still only itty bitty preschoolers :). Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two! It's definitely changing from my original plan, but I like it so far...**

A few weeks into school, Kurt asked Burt if Blaine could come over. The two were best friends now, and practically inseparable. Burt had to admit the pair were quite adorable, and he was thankful his son had found a friend. He was glad Blaine had too, the two of them would need each other as they got older. He couldn't say no to Kurt, and the next day ended up picking up Blaine from preschool.

"Thanks for letting me come over, Kurt's daddy," Blaine said, grinning. Kurt told Burt that Blaine had _already_ lost his first tooth. His kid was both in awe, and had claimed that "Now he looks even cuter!" He had to smile at that one. The idea of his son turning out to be gay still made him a little uncomfortable, but he was his son.

When they reached the Hummel house, Kurt practically dragged Blaine up the stairs, telling him they _needed _to play Power Rangers, and Blaine could pick any Ranger except the red one. Burt heard Blaine say he wanted the blue one anyway.

He made them grilled cheese for lunch and called them down fifteen minutes later.

"Guess what, Daddy? Ms. Potter read us Sleepin' Beauty today. She even read it in the voices. It was funny." Kurt giggled, and Blaine nodded enthusiastically next to him. "Can we watch Sleepin' Beauty, Daddy?"

"Yeah, kiddo."

And so, fifteen minutes later, the movie was in and Kurt and Blaine were curled up on the floor with a blanket. By the end of the movie, both the kids were asleep, Kurt gently sucking his thumb and Blaine coddling the corner of the blanket.

Not too long later, the doorbell rang. Burt answered the door, knowing who it would be.

"Hello, Bart," she said.

He still felt a bit of contempt toward her. "Hello, Lucinda. The boys fell asleep, I'll go wake Blaine up."

He walked into the living room and gently shook Blaine, whispering to him to get up.

"Mister Kurt's Daddy?"

"Yeah, kiddo. Your mom's here, you gotta get up."

He woke up Kurt, too, so he could get up and say bye to his friend.

"Hi, Mommy!"

"Hi, Blaine. What did you do today?"

"Me an' Kurt played Power Rangers, and the blue one married the red one, and then we ate grilled cheese, and then, and then we watched Sleeping Beauty!" His mom made a face at the mention of the married Power Rangers, but didn't say anything.

"Okay, Blaine. Say thank you to Mr. Bert and bye to Kurt."

"Thank you, Kurt's Daddy. Bye, Kurt!"

"Bye, Blainers," Kurt said, blushing when he realized what he'd called him.

"Blaine, go to the car, okay? I'm going to talk to Bart."

"Okay, Mommy!"

"Kurt, go play with your Power Rangers. I'll make you dinner in a minute." Kurt left the room.

"Why'd you let them marry the Power Rangers? That's a little... feminine, don't you think?" Lucinda asked.

"I didn't know what they were doing up there. I knew they were playing Power Rangers, but I didn't know how. I don't see the big deal, though."

Lucinda glared at him, before smiling a fake smile. "Okay, I'll see you later, Bert," she walked out the door and helped Blaine into his car seat.

He still didn't like Blaine's mother, as much as Blaine was a good kid.

**A/N: It seems so much longer when I type it on my iPod... Then it's too short. Sigh. I should just type it on the computer, but I can't sometimes. Ugh.**


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine and Kurt's preschool class was going apple picking. Burt and Lucinda had both signed up to chaperone, and carpooled with the other volunteers- Hiram Berry, Grace Fabray, and Jamie Granger.

They had started their way to the orchard when Lucinda decided it was too quiet. "Hello, Barney. How's Kurt?"

At this point, Burt was so used to the probably deliberate name forgetting that he just internally sighed. "Hello, Lucinda. Kurt's excellent. How's Blaine?"

"He keeps asking if he can paint his toenails. It's simply ridiculous. I keep talking to his father, and we've decided that we should start going to church more often. You know, make sure he doesn't stray from the norm. Can't have that, can we?" she chuckled, not noticing Hiram turning his head to look at her.

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked before Burt could say anything. Burt could see the anger hidden behind his eyes. He'd met Hiram before, and his partner Leroy. Their daughter, Rachel, was one of Kurt's only friends other than Blaine.

"Well, we can't really have him turn out gay, can we? That wouldn't be right. It's a sin," she replied, oblivious to the fact Hiram was now smoldering.

"Let me get this straight: you're going to try to turn your son, your SON, straight, before you even know for sure if he's gay? There's so many things wrong with that statement."

"Well, yes. What other option do we have?"

"Oh, I don't know. Let him be who he is and not try to change him?" Hiram was about ready to stop the car and tell this woman to get out. And Burt fully agreed. "First of all, he's five. How do you know for sure he'll be gay when he's older? Second, you're a parent. You're supposed to support him, _no matter what_. Third, there is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay. It's only part of who you are, who you love, it doesn't define you. You have a twisted brain."

"And what do you know about this?" Lucinda asked.

"I happen to be gay, as married as I can legally be in this hellhole, and with a daughter. Biological, as a matter of fact. And she's turning out fine. In fact, I believe she's friends with your son," he turned into the parking lot of the orchard, forcibly. "We're here. Get out," he all but growled.

The parents unloaded, the others standing awkwardly while they waited for the school bus. A few minutes later, it pulled up and the kids exploded out.

"Daddy!" Kurt yelled, running to Burt and hugging his knees.

"Hey, squirt. Why don't you go stand with your class."

"Okay!" Kurt grinned. He'd finally lost his first tooth, and he was so proud of himself after getting over his initial anxiety about looking different. But he had remembered that Blaine lost one already, "and now we match!" he exclaimed.

Burt found himself smiling at the cluster of four year olds around him. Who knew how they'd end up like when they got older? The kid with the sweater and runny nose may be an inventor, the little Asian boy who was jittering in place and looked like he was about to dance might be a singer, Kurt and Blaine might be performers. No one knew how these kids would turn out, but right now they were so innocent. It was remarkable.

After a college student with an orchard-issued apron and red sweater finished telling the kids how to pick apples, they divided into groups. Kurt and Blaine were together, even though both their parents were present, and they were in Burt's group. He was grateful, especially after Lucinda's outburst earlier. He had to protect Kurt, and Blaine. Luckily, playdates were usually held at the Hummel house. A loud kid named Noah was also in his group, and his best friend Finn, who was unnaturally tall for a four year old. The kid with the cold was in his group too, his name was Artie. They seemed like an alright group, if a little loud. They all started singing a song that their music teacher had taught them. They all had exceptional voices for preschoolers, Burt noticed.

Everything went smoothly until an encounter with another group. One of the bigger kids in the other group started harassing Kurt and Blaine while Burt was helping Artie.

"Artie, I'll be right back, okay?" Burt said, as he started running down the row of trees to protect the two smaller boys. By the time he got there, Finn and Noah were already there, defending the littler ones.

"Dave, you're being mean!" Finn said, exasperated.

"You're dumb," Noah said, "Why are you pickin' on Kurt an' Blaine? They're littler than you!"

Dave looked ready to spit on all four boys' feet, but caught sight of Burt and ran away. He finally reached the boys and found Kurt and Blaine hugging each other and crying.

"Kurt, what's wrong bud? What did he say to you?"

"He said," Kurt hiccuped, "that me an' Blaine were girly, an' that we didn' deserve to be boys." He sobbed, and Blaine followed. Burt was fuming. He made a mental note to call the preschool teacher later.

"Okay, guys. Let's go over to Artie, and I'll have him and Finn and Noah join another group. You guys and me will go home and you can relax a little, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt said, rubbing his eyes. "C'mon Blaine."

Burt picked the two up, they were both light enough, and walked back to Artie. He brought the three other boys to Grace Fabray's group, told Ms. Potter and Lucinda he was taking the other boys home, and called a taxi.

He sat the two on the couch and put on The Little Mermaid. An hour later, Lucinda arrived to pick Blaine up and Burt explained the situation.

"Well, as mean as it was for this Dave kid to say it, it's true," she said. "You and I both know it. I'm surprised you haven't done anything to try and set Kurt straight yet."

"Because I don't care if he's gay, or bi, or identifies as a girl, or whatever. He's my freakin' son, and I love him more than anything," Burt said. "Now get your _son_, and please leave my house now because I don't want to have this discussion again today with you." He really did hate that woman, and if Kurt didn't like Blaine so much he'd kick her out permanently. He woke Blaine up and sent him home. When he reached the door Lucinda still looked appalled that he had told her off.

"Bye, Kurtie!" Blaine yelled on his way out. "See you tomorrow!" Burt smiled. Puppy love.

**A/N: It's weird how this changed so much from my original plot. The addition of Lucinda, the changing to Burt's POV, the whole year of preschool. I'm still going to try to write the other one, though. This chapter was hard to write, for some reason. I feel like there's too much parent angst-ish-ness and not enough adorable Klaine. But baby!Klaine will be back.**

**I just really wish I could write a story and like, have it have a good plot, like AU-dystopian-fantasy-something without stealing too much from books and movies. But that is irrelevant.**


	4. Chapter 4

Halloween was fast approaching. The boys wanted to go as Ariel characters. Kurt insisted that Blaine had to be Prince Eric, because of his hair, and Kurt wanted to go as Ariel. As supportive as Burt was of Kurt, he thought that maybe... maybe he shouldn't. Their preschool class was having a costume party, and after the incident with the Dave kid, it might not be such a good idea. Kurt had insisted, though, and the two came to the agreement that Kurt would go to the costume party in a less attention-catching costume, but he could go trick-or-treating in his Ariel costume. Burt figured no sane parent would let their kid go out trick-or-treating without supervision when they were in preschool, so they'd be able to control the kids who would more likely want to tease Kurt. Plus, no one's gonna judge a four-year-old if they dress as a princess.

Burt was stuck with the task of taking the two to the Disney store at the mall to buy their costumes. To get into the main area of the mall, they had to walk through Sears, and the two boys were enthralled by everything, from clothes to lawnmowers to video games. He finally made it to the Disney store, and the boys went absolutely wild. Kurt ran to the Ariel costumes, thrusting the Eric one at Blaine and hugging the Ariel one to his chest. Then he ran around, grabbing the Ariel dolls and her shoes that matched her dress, and the wig, and the flashlight and bags that he "had to have, Daddy, they match exactly!" So they got their costumes (and matching flashlights and bags) and Burt brought Blaine back to his house.

"Hi, Mommy!" Blaine said when Lucinda opened the door. "Look at my costume! It's Prince Eric!"

"I see, sweetie. What's Kurt going as?"

"Kurt's gonna be Ariel! He got his dress. It's really pretty."

Lucinda looked at Burt. "You're going to let your son be a princess for Halloween?"

"Why not?" Burt asked. "It'll make him happy, what's wrong with that?"

Lucinda just sighed. "I'm assuming the boys will want to go trick-or-treating together?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Yeah, Mommy, our costumes match!"

Lucinda groaned. She'd gotten the movies mixed up. Eric was from Ariel. Great, just great. "Okay, sweetie. So, Bart, Halloween's on Friday. Do you want to meet at your house? Seven?"

"Sure. See you then. Bye, Blaine," Burt waved at the boy.

"Bye, Mr. Burt!" Blaine said, grinning.

Friday, the families met at the Hummel's house. Kurt was already dressed by the time the doorbell rang, and he ran across the hall to greet the Andersons, his feet pattering on the floor.

"Blaine's here! Blaine's here!" Kurt opened the door and was greeted with "Trick-or-Treat!"

"Hold on _one _sec, Blainers." Kurt ran to the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of candy. "Only take _two, _Blaine. We need more for the other kids."

Blaine grinned and grabbed a Tootsie Roll and a Reese's Cup.

"Kurt, can you get your dad?" Lucinda asked.

"Uh-huh. Blaine, come with me!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and the two ran into the other room, where Burt was testing the batteries in flashlights. "Daddy, Mrs. An... Anerson wants to talk to you."

"OK, buddy. You guys ready?" Burt asked, getting up and chaperoning the two to the door.

"YEAH!" they both screamed.

"Bart, can you take them?" Lucinda asked when the three reached the door. "Blaine's brother is sick, and his father's not home. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Burt said, and he really didn't. He was internally grateful that he didn't have to put up with her, actually, because she was such a pain. After she left, he set out with the boys. They drove over to Rachel Berry's neighborhood, since it was safer and better for trick-or-treating. Plus, if they happened to run into her, the boys liked her and it may be easier on the parents to have a few eyes.

They got through a few houses, and the kids got some chocolate, some gummy bears, some fun dip. At one of the houses they got apples, and when they came back up the driveway to where Burt was standing he couldn't help but laugh at their faces. Kurt looked like he was about to cry (which was weird, because he liked apples, but it's the principle of the thing), and Blaine looked like someone had kicked his puppy. They definitely didn't appreciate him laughing though, and they both got pretty indignant (which was also hilarious).

After they made their way through the first street and were turning the corner, Burt saw Dave Karofsky coming their way with his mom. The boys saw him too, because Kurt froze in place and tried to hide against Burt, and Blaine around him to block Karofsky's view. It didn't help much though, because a few minutes later, Karofsky had reached them and realized that Blaine wasn't Burt's son. "Mommy, can I go talk to my frien's Kurt and Blaine? They're over there," Burt heard Dave say.

"Of course, sweetie," they made their way over, and by this point Kurt was shivering.

"Hi Blaine, hi Kurt!" Dave said, and he sounded completely innocent. Burt knew better, though.

"Dave, go 'way" Blaine said, standing in front of Kurt with his arms out. Dave's mom looked confused, like she was trying to figure out why Blaine was protecting Kurt.

"Hello," she said to Burt, "I'm Linda Karofsky, I'm Dave's mom. Do you know what's going on?"

"Yeah, I do. Your son has been terrorizing these two, and right now, my son's completely terrified because he's dressed as Ariel and he's afraid he's gonna be beat up," Burt snapped.

"Davey, is it true? Have you been teasing Kurt and Blaine?"

"Yeah, but they don't care. They know I'm only jokin'."

"No, Dave, I don't think they do. We're going home right now. No more candy for you," she turned to Burt. "I'm so, so sorry. Davey, apologize."

"Sorry, Kurt. Sorry, Blaine," he mumbled. The mother and son marched off in the opposite direction.

Kurt was crying by this point, his eyes completely red. "Can we go home?" he asked.

"Of course. Blaine, that okay with you?" The boy nodded, his eyes filled with concern for his best friend. They made their way to the car, Kurt in Burt's arms, and Blaine stayed over a little longer. He sat with Kurt on the couch with his arm around him while Burt made hot chocolate. The two fell asleep hugging, and only woke when Lucinda came to pick Blaine up.

**A/N: Ugh I hate this chapter, but I can't think of how to write it better. I haven't updated because I had pneumonia and missed quite a bit of school, so I've had a ton of makeup work. But no school today, because of Sandy, and I have a half-day tomorrow (HALLOWEEN!) and I was supposed to have play practice tomorrow, but it was cancelled, so I'm pumped. Is anyone going trick-or-treating or going to a Halloween party as anything cool? I'm gonna be a Warblerette, so I spent yesterday sewing red trim on the blazer I got (so grateful we didn't have school). It looks pretty good, with the exception of the collar (the turns got me :/). I was gonnna be Taz from Starship, but there was too much stuff to get that I didn't have. But yeah, I'm pumped. And Glee's back on in like a week, and it's November Thursday (I just really want it to be November, I'm so ready for the holidays). This has been along author's note. Gah.**


	5. Chapter 5

November passed as normally as it could in the Hummel household. The house got cold, and a lot of the time Kurt would crawl into bed with Burt to cuddle. It was quite adorable, but his ulterior motive was obviously to steal the warmth. The only thing of any real interest during the month was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, when Blaine came over since his parents were working and it was a half-day. He proudly presented Kurt with his hand turkey that he had made during arts and crafts that day, and Kurt had promptly given him a hug. They spent the rest of the afternoon baking cookies and muffins, and in general making a mess of the kitchen.

By now it was well into December, and the preschool had a holiday concert for the parents. Kurt and Blaine were both extremely excited, as well as some of their friends. Of course, there were the few boys who thought singing was too girly, but they were happy to have the drummer parts in Little Drummer Boy. One of them was exceptionally good for a preschooler, too. Kurt and Blaine sang well, through Rudolph and Frosty, Silent Night, Joy to the World, Feliz Navidad, and I Have a Little Dreidel thrown in for good measure. The two really seemed to enjoy it and their voices were among the loudest and clearest (and most on-key) in the group, and after the performance Kurt asked Burt if he could take singing lessons. Burt said maybe, and that seemed to satisfy Kurt for the time-being.

There was a little Christmas party after the concert, complete with cookies and hot chocolate for the four year olds. Blaine and Kurt sat in a corner with Rachel (who seemed to be protesting something; from what Burt gathered, she was upset that everything revolved around Christmas), and another little African-American girl named Mercedes. The four of them would look around and giggle every so often, and Kurt at one point laughed at Blaine because he got powdered sugar on his nose.

Burt was happy to see his son acting so well, considering this was his first Christmas without his mother. He seemed to be doing fine, though, and that was more than he could say for himself. His thoughts were interrupted when Lucinda came over, and he wondered why she always chose the worst times, and why it seemed she only talked to him.

"Hello, Lucinda," he said exasperated, and she ignored his greeting and immediately started into some rant about political correctness and how they should've sung more religious Christian song (she seemed to be arguing two different sides, but Burt had quite honestly tuned out and was more focused on his son's interactions with his friends, so he just nodded absently.)

Apparently she hadn't noticed that he wasn't listening, because when Blaine came over and tugged on her sweater she shushed him and told him that it was rude to interrupt.

"But _Mommy," _Blaine said, "I need Kurtie's _present."_

"Alright, alright," she said, excusing herself and bringing Blaine to the car.

Kurt came over not ten seconds later, with his face as stressed as a four-year olds could be. "Daddy!" he said when he reached Burt, climbing onto his lap, "I didn't get Blainers anything for Chrissmas an' he got me somethin' and I don't have anythin' to give him! An' now he's gonna hate me!"

"Kurtie, Blaine would never hate you," Burt said, "Why don't you make him something and give it to him the next time you see him or something? I'm sure he'd love a picture you drew." He had no idea what he was saying, this was mom territory, but it must've been right because Kurt's face brightened and he jumped up and said "Good idea!" and rushed to get crayons.

Lucinda was back with Blaine in five minutes, and he was holding something behind his back. He called Kurt over, and he bounded over to sit on his father's lap once again.

Blaine whispered something in his ear though, and the two were soon hiding behind a wall made of cardboard bricks. Burt could almost hear what was going on.

"Kurtie, I made you somethin' for Christmas," he heard Blaine say, and he could practically see Kurt's face rosy with excitement.

"Before you give it to me, Blainers, I have to tell you somethin'. I didn't get you anythin' yet, but I'm makin' you something, okay?"

Burt saw a head of curly black hair rise up and down, Blaine's solemn confirmation that he didn't hate Kurt for not getting him a present.

"It's okay, Kurtie. But you have to see what I got you." Burt saw the transfer of the package, then heard the ripping and crinkling of wrapping paper, followed by a small gasp. "I made it out of gum wrappers, see? My cousin helped me," he looked down, his eyes still on Kurt, as he rocked back and forth on his toes. His face was light pink, but not enough to really notice unless you knew what was going on.

"I love it, Blainers," Kurt said, "I'll wear it every day!" The two hugged and emerged from behind the cardboard wall, and Kurt immediately walked over to Burt, holding up his hand. His hand that had been adorned with a gum wrapper ring.

"See what Blainers made me?" he said, beaming.

Burt nodded. "That's very nice, Blaine, good job."

Blaine grinned, happy to get support and compliments from an adult for once.

Internally, Burt was groaning. His son wasn't even five and was practically engaged.

A/N: So sorry for the long time between updates. I did Nanowrimo, and then I had a performance that involved practices/shows until ten three nights (plus it was half an hour away), and then the last couple weeks I haven't been writing because of all the word vomit I puked up in November. But I'm back for now! And I have a few ideas so yay!


	6. Chapter 6

The boys wanted to spend New Year's together, and so they did. Both of them were passed out on the floor by nine, though, leaving Burt to visit with Lucinda and her husband (whom he had never met because he was away so often). It was pure torture, especially with the addition of Lucinda's husband. He was even more intolerant than her, and throughout the Rockin' New Year show kept making comments about the performers. Burt was glad Kurt and Blaine were asleep so they didn't hear it.

They were pretty adorable, actually. Kurt was wearing the gum wrapper ring that Blaine had made him, and he had drawn Blaine a picture of the two of them wearing tuxes for a fashion show, and Blaine had loved it and made sure to give it to Lucinda and that she wouldn't crumple it. Right now, the two of them were curled up on the floor, facing the TV where they had been watching the show, giggling about Justin Bieber and One Direction and something about Harry something-or-other's floppy hair and how one of them shaved his head.

Burt's New Year's Resolution was to be more tolerant and not turn into the kind of parents Blaine's parents were. And if Blaine needed an escape, whether it was next week or in nine years, Burt would let him stay with him and Kurt. The kid deserved it.

Valentine's Day was fast approaching, which meant buying cards for the whole preschool class. Kurt insisted on the One Direction cards for the girls and Blaine, and the Angry Birds cards for the other boys. He made a special card for Blaine too, a folded paper heart decorated with tons of glitter and a childish scrawl that read "Happy Valentine's Day, Blaine. I love you – Kurt." It was innocent, but Burt felt there was something more than the two boys just being best friends. Not that anyone would find out, not even them, until at least eighth grade, but the two were connected on a deeper level. They understood each other, the clicked in ways the other kids didn't. They were different, but they were the same. They weren't friends with many of the other boys, other than a couple who were interested in music, too. There was Finn, the skilled drummer from the holiday concert, Mike, who liked to dance, and Sam, who was obsessed with Harry Potter. They made occasional appearances at the Hummel household, but not nearly as often as Blaine. Kurt didn't seem to click as well with them as he did with Blaine. He clicked better with some of the girls, Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes were often at the house, but it still wasn't the same as Blaine. Any outsider could see that these two five-year olds understood each other more than most adults did.

Which is why it didn't surprise Burt when Kurt came home with a chocolate lollipop and a card that looked almost identical to the one he had given Blaine. Apparently, they both had the same idea. But something wasn't right. Kurt looked on the verge of tears. It took about half an hour for Burt to coax it out of him, and when he finally did he realized he should've guessed. The two boys had been made fun of my some of the bigger boys (probably that kid Dave) for making each other the glitter-cards.

"I don't get it, Daddy," Kurt said, full-on tears streaming down his face. "Why?"

"Some people are just mean, bud. I don't know why."

"But they made cards for some of the girls! So why was it on'y me an' Blaine?"

"I don't know, buddy, I don't know."

And he didn't know. Why did some people need to be so full of hate? Why'd they have to drill it into their toddlers' heads to be so intolerant and hateful?

"But Daddy, I just love Blaine and they hate me for it!"

His heart hurt. His poor kid. He was only five, he didn't need to hear stuff like this. He didn't even understand yet, so why did the other kids?

"It's okay, bud, you're special. They just don't understand it Do you want to go to Friendly's for dinner?"

"Mhm," he said, rubbing his eyes.

At least he had Blaine and the girls. And Finn, he seemed to like Finn. Finn seemed to stand up for Kurt most of the time. It seemed like that happened today. The girls and Finn had stood up for Blaine and Kurt, trying to but the bullies in their place.

At least he had them.

**A/N: Not much to say about this chapter, except that I really need to write more. Gah. Also, the Angry Birds and One Direction Valentines are what my brother got for his class, so there's that. And I Do is on Thursday and we're getting more Klaine yay! (Except I really like Blaine having a crush on Sam because it's so great and I love it. I still ship Klaine with all my heart, I just think it's really cute and it's unreciprocated anyway so.) Also, thanks to everyone reading/ following/ reviewing/ favoriting/ whatever. It basically makes my life **


End file.
